


Talk Softly, and Carry a Big Crossbow

by Nameless_Windrunner



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Windrunner/pseuds/Nameless_Windrunner
Summary: As Divine Victoria, Cassandra Pentaghast was prepared for the immense work load and unending responsibility. What she was not prepared for the pointless meetings, needy nobles, and absolute ludicrous amounts of talking about things rather than getting things done. She has tried endlessly to get the Chantry's hierarchy to listen, and work together with no real progress to speak of. It has been four long years as Divine, and she is at her mental breaking point. She needs help. Sister Nightingale believes the answer is a charismatic delegator, someone who can use guile, wit, and a little bribery to beat the Councilors at their own game. To this end, story teller extraordinaire Varric Tethras has been chosen to bring the Council into line, and listen to their Divine once again. Biggest holes in this plan include: the potential of Cassandra dismembering Varric, Cassandra taking her own life out of annoyance, or the two of them fall deeply in love against the Chantry's wishes.





	Talk Softly, and Carry a Big Crossbow

Powerful voices and potent opinions populated the council halls of Val Royeaux as the chatter of old lips and established opinions debated back and forth about what seemed to be nothing at all. The babble grew louder and louder, and their leader grew more and more dissatisfied. So many voices, and so many people eager to speak, but none of them prepared to listen. To describe the experience as painful would have been a disgusting understatement. The porcelain white stones and beautiful marble that shaped the council hall had slowly become a tomb for the new Divine, reminding her of what she used to have, and how it will never be hers again. She was a proud woman, a fighter, a warrior, and competitor, and above all else, a soldier. This place of so called peace held more tension than some of the battle grounds she fought on. She remained silent through the bloody debates about how best to restore faith into the hearts of men, but she was certainly not content. Her scowl could knock a chip off a mountain, with a tight lip rage to stop a wyvern dead, and her hand nearly reaching for her sword, Divine Victoria could only bring herself to slam a heavy gauntlet onto the council table. The wood splintered and broke as the fist came down, and all the elders looked at her with fear and cowardice.   
“Enough.” Cassandra’s word sent chills down their spines, “We have debated longer than the larks care to sing, go home. Get some rest, and come back when you are ready to listen,” her order was given, but the congregation did not move “NOW!” That sent them scurrying upon the swiftest winds, and the Divine was quickly left alone. Exhaustion crept on her back, and the best she could manage was to remove her noble headdress. Breathing deep into the chamber, she let her guard drop and eyes shut briefly. Then, a sound. One she knew, one she had heard many times. The sound of light footsteps coming out of the darkness, an old friend that had a knack for appearing in her darkest hours. Cassandra was both glad and unprepared for the delicate footsteps she made little effort to adjust herself but did address her new guest, “Leliana”   
“You are getting better” the Nightingale chided, “next time you might actually notice when I’ve been watching you” Cassandra slumped down into her sanctified throne with utter defeat. “You look terrible my dear, let me steal you away for a night”   
“You know I cannot” The disappointment in her own words would have been obvious to a layman, let alone a master spy “though I deeply wish for reprieve from this madness. All day long they talk and talk, and never truly get anything done, why do they do this? Do they truly believe it is helping anybody?”   
“Some do, some merely wish to help themselves,” Leliana offered what council she could “I have been watching, you know? Would you like my advice?”   
“I believe I will get it regardless of consent”   
“You need to speak up, their Divine does not offer them guidance, and so they are lost in the dark, and alone” Cassandra would have preferred one of her daggers in her side, at least that was an attack she could parry; this assault of words left her speechless. “I mean no offense, your grace” Leliana as a friend was known to tease, but Cassandra knew not what to make of the sly smile she wore.   
“Do you mock me, or forsake me?” Was about the best Cassandra could respond with. Leliana chuckled at that and motioned for the Divine to walk with her, which she did though not terribly enthused. The two women moved through the holy meeting place, nothing but the nightly torches to listen to their conversation and the embers would gossip about the results.   
“You’re afraid of speaking up when the people need you to give them a direction,”   
“I am plenty happy to speak, I have tried many times, it simply bears no fruit” Cassandra stepped over Leliana’s retort by continuing her point, “I remind them daily of their duties to the people, and their Maker, I order them to listen to one another, but they do not, they only know themselves, and only trust themselves. A council is important so that the people have representatives to speak for them, but speaking is useless without the listening” She spoke plainly, but in her heart was in her words. “I cannot reach them Leliana, I do not know how they think so selfishly.”   
“Perhaps it would help if you thought more selfishly?”   
“I cannot be selfish” Cassandra said the with such disgust, “I am Divine, and to be selfish in any capacity would to forsake my holy duty.” Whether the words were meant to convince Leliana, or herself, remained a mystery. Leliana’s sly and jovial nature fell away and the two stopped their walk. “I am so tired,” she tacked on the end.   
“My poor friend,” to an untrained ear, it may have sounded patronizing, but Leliana’s empathy was deeply felt. The Nightingale placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder, “I can see the burdens of the world hanging from your eyes,” the women shared a silent moment of comfort in each other. Then, Leliana perked up, “I’ve got it!” she cried. Cassandra raised one eyebrow as her companion continued “We’ll find you a delegator!”   
“A what?”   
“A delegator! You know, one of those funny people who know how to talk with a silver tongue? Someone who knows how to make them listen?” Cassandra brushed aside the insinuation that she was incompetent at the role herself, “Yes, someone talented in speech craft and someone everyone loves!”   
“Leliana,” Cassandra scoffed, “We cannot just create a position where none exists”   
“Why not?” She was prepared to answer her friend’s rebuttal, but could not find an argument, “you are Divine, no? You could make a royal pastry maker and no one would question it! Surely, they would not mind this, and you could use another voice of reason in council.” Cassandra weighed the idea in her head. She had appointed other positions without any difficulty, and there truly was a need for someone in court who could actually handle these… prudes… she mentally scolded herself for the word.   
“I will… Consider it,” is what eventually came out of Cassandra’s lips “for now, rest, we both should thank the Maker for every hour we get to sleep.”   
“Yes,” Leliana smiled in knowing “sleep well Divine Victoria” she gave a small bow and walked off into the darkness.   
Mentally drained and physically exhausted, Cassandra did her very best to keep her posture while returning to her chambers. The moment the large door closed behind her, she collapsed into herself. The struggle to remove her ceremonial armor and robes began… Maybe she could appoint someone to help her with this first. Unhook below her arm, then the other arm, then the shoulders, the boots, the gauntlets, the pristine hat, all of it left her getting into her large bed an hour after she arrived in the room. Still, perhaps it was a blessing in disguise as she was always fully depleted by the time she was finally able to crawl into bed.   
A few twists and turns later and eventually she found herself in a relaxed position on her side. Before her eyes finally shut, she spied the dusty book resting on her nightstand. She had promised herself she’d read it last night, and the night before that, and the past few years before that. She remembered it was a present from Varric Tethras upon her coronation… She’d read four chapters in four years… That was the last thought she could muster before the comfort of her bed took over.   
The morning light graciously greeted Divine Victoria with a kiss of death, murdering her delightful sleep to bring her into another day as the Maker’s voice on the mortal plane. With the obedience of a soldier, Cassandra removed herself from her bed, neatly made it, and began the processes of adorning her armor again. She had just placed her hat back on her head when the usual knock came at her door. She bade whoever it was to enter, and a human attendant stepped forward.   
“Read them clearly,” Cassandra spoke without physically addressing the attendant.   
“W-well,” the boy was new to this particular job, he seemed nervous, “The Circle of Orlais is meeting with you, then Duke Edmond has called an audience shortly thereafter, directly proceeded by Duchess Jana, who wishes to dispute Edmond’s claim. The next few hours will be dedicated to the hearing the Council speak, and then there shall be a feast for the 3rd birthday for the prince of Fereldan, which you are not required to attend, though everyone would notice if you weren’t there, and the day will end with the Council resolving the issue of whether or not the chantry supports bathing twice a day.”   
“Magnificent…” Cassandra groaned with utter annoyance at the entire list of her tasks, “you have done well, squire” she addressed the boy. “Come here,” he did so, “Take this,” she handed a bag of two hundred silver to the boy “and buy your young lady friend something nice.” The young assistant boy stared at the Divine for a solid minute, wide eyed, silent, and terrified. Cassandra let her joy spill out in a small laugh “Sister Rosalee, I believe?” he turned paler “calm your heart boy, I fully endorse your love. Love is the most beautiful gift the Maker offers his people” she gave the young man one final smile “Go,” she nudged her head “and avoid Counselor Odra, she is not as approving as I am.” With that, the boy ran out the door, clutching the bag of money to his chest. Cassandra smiled to herself as he left and finished her preparations for the day.   
Finally, the Divine exited her quarters doing her best to look esteemed. No one would suspect the sweat and anxiety already welling up in her feet. Her thoughts were not at the present moment, she was busing her mind with what the Circle would want today, or what horrible catastrophe the nobles would bring to her attention. She was not truly looking forward to it, but she was proud to do her job. She was chosen to be Divine for a divine purpose, and it’s a burden she bears proudly… The wear and tear is beginning to show. Yesterday she found a grey hair, how long has she been at this job…? Her thoughts left her as she saw two figures waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. One she instantly recognized as Leliana, but not in her battle regalia. The second concerned her more. It was a veiled figure wearing clothes that matched the Divine’s robes but, the face was covered.   
“Sister Nightingale?” Cassandra attempted professionalism, unsure of the situation.   
“Not today,” Leliana quickly smiled back at her “Come down here!” The vibrant red head cued. Cassandra met her friend and gave a closer inspection of the woman standing next to her. Leliana answered just as Cassandra opened her mouth to ask, “She’s your replacement!”   
“Excuse me!?” As Cassandra said it, the girl removed her veil and Divine hat to reveal a girl who looked strikingly similar to the Cassandra herself. Same skin tone, hair was cut into a similar fashion, she even had painted scars to match her own. “What is the meaning of this?”   
“I’ve already had my spies spread the word, the Divine is taken into terrible fever today! And she must stay in bed to attend her spiritual recovery.” Leliana’s tone and words were so confident and eager, but it was a difficult thing to hear.   
“Do you have any idea what the people will think if they hear that their Divine is taken ill? They’ll believe a famine or curse has fallen upon the land!”   
“Then you’ll have a miraculous healing tomorrow and everybody will rejoice.”  
“That would be lying.” Cassandra scolded her friend, but Leliana either did not recognize her disappointment or did not care.   
“Come now, I’ve already told the city that you cannot be seen today, so get changed! We’re going out” her smile was so warm and friendly, Cassandra found her will to resist fading. “You haven’t had so much as a day off in four years, this is for the good of the people. And you.”   
“…Very well…” Cassandra finally dropped her defenses.   
“Success!” Leliana cheered “I have already picked out an outfit for you, you go change, and I’ll get Margarete ready for her role” The spymaster placed a bundle of clothes in Cassandra’s arms and led the disguised girl up to the Divine’s room.   
The clothes Leliana had selected were anything but desirable by Cassandra’s standards. She quietly changed in the small closet, praying to Andraste that no one would find a reason to invade this space. She got out of her armor and robes the fastest she ever had, she had excitement again, she could not deny that she was excited for whatever Leliana had planned. Just a little break, and then back to work. That’s what she told herself. Her new outfit was a beautiful, saffron, Orlesian dress with pristine sleeves, though a lower collar than most nobility would wear. It was comfortable for what it was, no fancy decorations, but a nice change from her eternal robes. She exited the closet to happily find no one around and quickly moved her Divine robes back to her room. There she found Leliana and her replacement looking quite ill on the bed, Leliana immediately noticed and ushered her over.   
“She’s very good, no?” Leliana praised her actress.   
“Yes, I was concerned for her when I came in.” Now Cassandra turned very impatiently to Leliana, “now what is this all about?”   
“We are going to find your Delegator” she answered with the biggest of smiles on her face. Cassandra didn’t have a question, though her puzzled expression answered instead. “It’s simple, we need someone who can understand you without even asking you want you need, right?” Cassandra nodded without any confidence at what was going on. “So the most charismatic people in Fereldan and Orlais are on their way to meet us today and—”  
“What!?” Cassandra stopped her “they’re on their way? How is that possible?” Leliana paused, she’d made a mistake “how long have you been planning this?”   
“For some time…” She admitted with a childish foot rubbing into the floor. Cassandra had been played… Again… However, it was still a day off, and it was sorely needed. “One more thing” Leliana added, and pulled out the clip that kept Cassandra’s braid in place. The hair loosely unraveled and Leliana helped it out of its tight braid. Now Cassandra’s hair was fully down, similar to Leliana’s, though Cassandra’s did not even make it to the bottom of her ears. It was short, but with a little work, Leliana was able to make it look soft and relaxed.   
“May I ask why?”   
“Trust me, in a different dress and a new hair style, the Inquisitor herself could not recognize you.”   
Leliana led them through Val Royeaux, through parts that Cassandra had never even seen in all the time she had spent here. The buildings were the same ones she everyday on parades or where her duties would normally take her, but something about no one in Val Royeaux recognizing her, no one bowing, and no one asking her for advice was incredibly freeing. It felt nice to be invisible again. Still, the feeling of fleeing her responsibility nagged at her. She caught herself every moment she could looking back at that grand council hall, and if she would be dooming any lives with the lack of her presence. She then remembered the time a noble spent five hours discussing why his wife was secretly a darkspawn and the matter concluded with the discovery that the man had actually married his hog. There’s a good chance nothing will go wrong, but equally, nothing will get done.   
“Almost there” Leliana brought her back into the present moment. Cassandra had no idea where they were any longer. Were they even still in Val Royeaux? It was still midday, and yet the streets here had a darker glow to them. The very cobblestone of the streets was dulled, and the buildings appeared to be on the brink of tears.   
“Where are we?” Cassandra asked, but never received a reply. Leliana was now effectively dragging her by the hand, and eventually found themselves at a large wooden building. Wood, not stone like the other buildings in the city. Cassandra could not tell if it was a very new building, or a very old one. A large sign on the door read “The Lazy Wyvern” and the two stepped inside. For such an intimidating part of town this inn seemed rather refined, considering. It still smelled of cheap ale, and had a man far past his prime strumming a lute, but no one was bar fighting, and everyone had their clothes on. It was nothing special, but at least it was not repulsive. Leliana came to a bartender, a skinny man with weak facial hair at best with a slouch in his posture, and whispered some code to him. The man nodded and nudged his head towards to back part of the establishment.   
The ladies sailed through sorrowful drunks and potential one night stands until they landed at a small table hidden behind a curtain. It was a foreboding atmosphere for Cassandra the entire room darker than the rest of the building, completely cut off by a velvety red curtain, and only a single candle on the table for a light source. She looked over to Leliana for some clue as to what was to happen, but there was only a coy smile laced around her face. Just as Cassandra went to ask the nature of this meeting, a fair man entered the curtain and took a seat opposite them. Cassandra examined the specimen, he looked fair, a full head of long brown hair, a well-groomed beard around his mouth, and an impressive physique.   
“Greetings,” the man said. His voice was soft and warm, like every word he spoke was a warm cup of tea. Cassandra had been in chastity for more years than she cares to count, and while she was no school girl, she did appreciate the man’s features. She felt a slight smile grace her lips at the sight of the man.   
“Hm,” came Leliana’s rebuttal, “you’re not quite what we’re looking for.” Cassandra snapped out of her trance and looked at Leliana with intense confusion. The man courteously bowed, and exited the curtained room.   
“Why in Andraste’s name not!?” Cassandra whispered as loud as she possibly could.   
“Too proud,” Leliana shook her head “he wouldn’t have been able to steer the conversations your way unless he wanted to.” Cassandra wished to protest, but she knew Leliana was probably right in this instance. Leliana knocked on the wall next to them and another individual entered. This one was an elf, skinny, though fit, divine blonde hair atop his head, and a chin stronger than most humans. He too neatly sat down and looked at both the women. Cassandra looked at Leliana, who had a pleasant look on her face, and back to the elf.   
“What’s your favorite game?” Leliana finally asked.  
“Wicked Grace, of course”   
“Let us play a game, you too Cassandra.”   
“Me?” Cassandra knew for a fact she was terrible at the game and would rather not. She was dealt the cards however, and looked at them without much understanding as to what a good hand consisted of. So, they played, it was not a long game, but they played. Soon enough the elf had handily won the game and looked quite proud of himself.   
“Thank you, we’ll inform you of our decision later” Leliana politely said and the elf took his leave. “Ass…” She added once the curtain was closed again.   
“Did he cheat?”   
“Of course he cheated” Leliana cried, “but I did too, he was just a pompous mule about winning, which is not someone you want in court.” Cassandra felt the need to protest these tests, but honestly, she had no better way to talking to these people. If they truly are the most charismatic people in all the land, they no doubt would merely say what they needed to in order to get the job. It seemed like a cheap way to judge people, but it also seemed to be working. A few more individuals came and went with the wind, Cassandra felt like she was getting better at reading people with Leliana, though it is just as possible she still had almost no clue. She missed her Seeker interrogations… those were easy. All she needed was to get them scared. There was no one who’d ever kept a secret from her when she was interrogating them. Well… Almost no one. She frowned thinking of the dwarf who managed to spin her an entire tale and still kept out the one detail she needed. It would be almost hilarious if he –   
And then, the next man came in. His hair was pulled into a short pony tail, it was a radiant blonde color, but showed signs of aging. His face was clean shaven, and his eyes; a delightful brown color. He wore a shabby coat which was kept open to expose his impressive chest hair, and a large crossbow strapped neatly on his back. His boots seemed to thunder as he made his way to the seat and calmly sat down. The table was a bit tall for his dwarfish size, but that did not stop him from looking pristine. “Nightingale… Seeker…” Varric said as he sat down and Leliana made no effort to contain her thrill at seeing an old friend.   
“Varric!” Leliana had the enthusiasm, but Cassandra admitted it was nice to see him too after such a long time. “How is Kirkwall doing without its viscount?”  
“Eh, viscount is more of an… honorary title now. I don’t really run the city as much as I used to.” He said the sentence with the normal charm and wit Varric always seems to possess. His face held similarly tired eyes to Cassandra’s, but his smile was wide and genuine.   
“Well, I was not sure if you would show up, so thank you for making the journey”   
“Please,” Varric waved off the gratitude like it was smoke, “How could I resist checking up on my favorite power couple” Leliana laughed at the joke, Cassandra could not find the humor “don’t worry Seeker, your love affair is safe with me”   
“We’re not together” Cassandra finally clarified.   
“It is a joke,” Leliana kindly reminded and Cassandra felt humiliated again. Now she remembered why she hated this dwarf. “Still, I am not sure if you are the best fit for this job, why do you want it?”   
“Truth be told, I am incredibly bored” Varric laughed to himself about it, “I saved Hawke and the Inquisitor a few times with my complete bullshit, maybe I can help another friend out.”   
“Well I know you have Cassandra’s interests at heart,” Leliana’s smile was different now. It was not the fake one she used to examine the guests, but just one of enjoyment and friendship. “Can you be down here for the summer?”   
“I can work that, even a little into the fall if need be”  
“You all cannot be serious,” Cassandra cut into the conversation “Varric,” she addressed the dwarf directly “thank you for making this journey, but you cannot possibly believe we would make a capable team in court. We almost killed one another during the Inquisitor’s journey! If she had not stepped in—”  
“Then I’d be dead, and the next Divine would be missing an eye from Bianca.” Varric finished her sentence with damn near the exact thing she was going to say. “Yeah, I remember, and I forgave you”  
“As did I,” Cassandra concurred “but I have too many concerns” she shook her head “this was a foolish idea Leliana.”   
“No, you’re doing great! Keep interrogating him,” Leliana egged her on, but it felt odd.   
“This is no interrogation,” She reminded the Nightingale.   
“Tell me, Seeker, why not me?” Varric asked with arms wide, like he was ready to be shot by an arrow.   
“Because!” Cassandra’s first word was equally the last she could think of. She concluded she needed more, “because you are… careless, and not terribly devout, a liar, ridiculous, childish, have a strange fetish for your crossbow, and… And because you are Varric Tethras.” Varric and Leliana shared a look with a look each other, but they may as well have had a full conversation. It was a very understanding look.   
“Well, I’m set on him,” Leliana smiled, “but it is your decision, your Grace”   
“I say no.” Cassandra quickly answered.   
“Very well,” Varric said and hopped off the stool to exit without any form of protest.   
“Don’t you think you’re being a little biased?” Leliana whispered to Cassandra, but she did not hear her. Cassandra was too locked into her own thoughts. She was so immature in that instance — so cruel to someone she deeply respects. He is incredibly talented with his silver tongue. Why had she acted so unrefined in this moment? She continued to search… There was a fear of Varric. She recognized the churning of her stomach and pain in her cheeks as fear, but did not know where it originated from. She needed to conquer this fear as she did with every dragon that came before her. Cassandra Pentaghast does not run away from a fight.   
In a quick flash, Cassandra removed herself from the curtained table and ran outside, tearing her seamless dress in the process. She ran outside to look for him but did not see the dwarf’s figure.   
“Varric!” She cried into the empty roads, “damnit…”   
“You called Seeker?” came the happy voice next to the door. The dwarf was currently leaning against the building about three feet to the left of the door with a happy smirk on his face.   
“You’re hired."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much again for reading my tale. This is the *potential part 1 of a series of.. I don't know, it's going to be longer. I'm posting this now to get general feedback about it. I have very little time to write these days, and I like making sure the things I post are solid and lightly edited. So I'm checking interests, do you like this story's concept? Is it over done? Do you like the ship? I'm not even totally sold on it, but if there's a major interest I'll keep it up. I do like the story, and I would very much like to continue it. However, if it's not a huge thing, I might post another First chapter and see what response it gets. ... Do I sound douch-y for that? I want to write a story that will make the most people happy and I don't have time to write all the stories in my head. So I will pick one people respond well to, and focus on that. If I do get a pretty good response to the story, I'll write out the entire story and post it after I return from England. ... I'm terribly worried this note sounds pompous and like I have "better things to do" than write... I guess technically I do? But it's to pay/have an education... I don't know. Point is: Let me know what you think and I will love you forever. God bless you.


End file.
